Implantable medical devices (IMDs) include a variety of devices that provide therapy (such as electrical stimulation or drug delivery) to a patient, monitor a physiological parameter of a patient, or both. IMDs typically include a number of functional components encased in a housing. An IMD may also include a lead or catheter extending from the housing. The housing and lead or catheter is implanted in a body of the patient. For example, the housing may be implanted in a pocket created in a torso of a patient. The housing, lead, and/or catheter may be constructed of biocompatible materials, such as titanium, silicone, polyurethane, or the like. While the housing, lead and catheter are biocompatible, there may still be a risk of infection to the patient as a result of the implantation procedure or the presence of the IMD in the body.